The Betrayal Conundrum
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Bernadette is bored. Sheldon is drunk. Things escalate from here.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It is Sheldon's birthday party and everybody seems to be having a great time but her. Penny is dancing some hip-hop song with Raj; Amy, Leonard and Sheldon are playing a stupid video game and her husband is snoring loudly on an armchair. Bernadette wants to go home, to take off the extremely uncomfortable high heels and just sleep. But she can't – it's rude to leave a party so early and her friends will be offended if she does. She sips her red wine one more time and smiles warmly at Penny.

XXX

The living room is a mess and Sheldon is trying to clean up the couch, but fails miserably. He is a little intoxicated and just sits on his spot and put his head between his hands, exhaling. "Are you ok, Sheldon?" she asks concerned, putting her glasses on the coffee table. He looks at her with half-lifted eyes and an amused expression, "I'm ok, Bernadette. I shouldn't have drunk those beers… but they tasted so gooooooooood!"

She laughs at his funny behavior and remembers when he and her father shared a couple of beers. It was a memorable Thanksgiving. Sheldon attempts to stand up, but sits back down and starts grumbling to himself, "This is unacceptable…" he continues, reclining back on the cushions with his eyes closed. "Hey, let me help you." She has no choice – Leonard and Penny went back to her place to "talk", Raj and Amy has left already and Howard is sleeping in Leonard's room.

Bernadette walks at him and entwines her arm around his, leading them to his bedroom. "You're a tiny but strong woman," he mumbles once they get inside. He lies on the bed immediately as she shuts the door, standing by the foot of the bed. "Let me take of your shoes," she says in a comforting tone, approaching him slowly. She puts his shoes and socks neatly on the floor and returns to him smiling, "Try to sleep now, ok?" and touches his arm gently. He grabs her wrist and whispers, "You're a very attractive woman, Dr. Rostenkowski."

She stares at him in surprise as he ranks his eyes over her body, lingering on her cleavage for a few seconds. "S…Sheldon…" she stammers, "You're drunk, you need to rest… let go of my arm." His answer is a pull that brings her on top of him. "Sheldon! This isn't funny!" she exclaims glaring at him. He says nothing, just keeps looking at her eyes with a smirk on his lips and then kisses her mouth softly.

This must be an alternate universe, because Sheldon Cooper is nipping at her bottom lip gently and she is letting him. It is insane; her adorable husband is sleeping in the next room while his wife and his friend are making out. His hands grasp her ass roughly, pressing her core against his erection and she moans loudly. "Stop Sheldon… this is wrong… oh" her protests stop as he bites her earlobe before sucking the delicate flash. He rolls her over onto her back, never breaking his kisses as she squirms beneath him. "I've always wanted to do this… you're beautiful… so sexy…" he groans, kneading her covered breasts and pinching the hardening nipples. She squeaks and slides her hands beneath his shirt, ranking her nails across his chest and reaches his pants.

Sheldon interrupts his actions and locks eyes with her. This is a turning point: they can stop this craziness right now, pretend that nothing happened and move on with their lives. For some reason, this is not what she wants. Bernadette can't remember the last time she was so aroused with just foreplay, her body is shaking with desire, panties damp. Reason leaves her mind and she kisses him this time, _really_ kisses him as her instincts take over. He grinds against her again, harder, and her breath catches in her throat. With trembling hands, she unbuttons his pants and sneaks her fingers inside, grasping his dick and stroking it up and down making him grunt as his hips shake slightly. "Oh! Bernadette…" he groans and pulls his shirt off, revealing his creamy, freckled torso. She helps him to get out of his pants and briefs and he returns the favor, unzipping her strapless dress and letting it fall off her. He loops his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and slowly drags it down, and licks his lips. Sheldon climbs on top of her again, trailing little kisses on her neck, collarbone and when he reaches her breast, he looks up at her face, smirks and then sucks the little peak into his hot mouth. She knows that they have to be quiet, but an involuntary groan escapes her mouth, making him repeat his actions over and over until she is practically sobbing with lust.

Bernadette grabs his head and sticks her tongue into his mouth while her hips buck into his, the tip of his cock grazing against her clit. "Sheldon… please…" she begs and he presses a long finger into her entrance, gasping at the wetness he finds there. He adds another and pumps them in and out for minutes while she grasps the sheets with her toes tightly, biting her own fist. Her orgasm is almost there, just around the corner and she clutches his arm desperately, "I want you inside me" she orders.

He pulls his fingers out and strokes his dick twice before spread her legs and thrust himself into her completely. She gasps and tries to hold him still for a moment, wrapping her legs around his waist and whispering, "Oh… fuck…" Sheldon sits with her in his lap, his cock reaching the inner depths of her sex, never breaking his movements. She holds onto him, riding his shaft with increasing urgency, as her climax approaches. Without warning, he digs his fingers harder into her hips, forcing her body against his penis and she feels him come inside her with a grunt as her own orgasm sweeps over in a giant wave. They stay in the same position for a long time, recovering their breaths in silence. Guilty fills her heart as she ponders about the consequences of her betrayal, _their_ betrayal. Sheldon sighs softly, running his fingers through her hair, "Do you regret what we did?" he asks. She lifts her head from his chest to look at him. Two answers surface in her mind: a true and a false one. She chooses the true: "No."


End file.
